1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrically powered devices for transporting a physically impaired person and, more particularly, to an electrically powered device that lifts a person proximate to the device, then disposes the person on the device, whereupon, the person is transported to a preselected location where the person is lifted from the device and disposed on a distal support structure.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Electrically powered transport devices such as wheelchairs are commonly used in and around medical facilities to transport physically impaired persons inside and outside the facility. Generally, an operator directs or “steers” the transport device from behind via “handle bars,” or by a hand operated power switch that controls drive motors that impart rotary motion to a corresponding wheel to move the transport device in a selected direction.
The problem with prior art transport devices is that they do not “assist” the operator when the operator places the physically impaired person upon or removes the person from the transport device. More specifically, the operator must bend at the waist and lift the physically impaired person when placing the person upon or removing the person from the device. Severe back strain can and does occur to transport device operators, resulting in the operators suffering severe back pain for long periods of time, or in extreme cases, experiencing permanent back injury.
A need exists for an electrically powered transport device that lifts a physically impaired person, places the person upon the device, transports the person to a selected location, then lifts the person from the device and positions the person upon a support structure proximate to the device.